The invention resides in a lighting apparatus for lighting purposes, particularly for use outside of protected spaces. The lighting apparatus includes several lighting units comprising particularly light emitting diodes (LEDs).
Light emitting diodes are often used in connection with switchboards as indicator signals. Because of their, in comparison with incandescent lights, high efficiency, there is an increasing demand for lighting arrangements based on light emitting diodes. However, for use in outside environments, for example in street lighting applications or in connection with motor vehicles, the individual lighting units of such a lighting arrangement must be protected from external influences in particularly weather conditions. At the same time, sufficient heat removal must be ensured in order to prevent the lighting units from being damaged by excessive heat.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a lighting arrangement with several lighting units wherein the lighting units are protected from environmental influences while, at the same time, heat removal from the lighting units is ensured.